Always Wanted to Tell You
by Celestial Rainstorm
Summary: Mumble is now the hero of Emperor Land! However, it is mating season once again, and all he wants to do is to tell a certain angel-voiced penguin how he feels. Three-shot, re-posted.
1. Not Just Yet

**Always Wanted To Tell You**

The sky above the frozen realm of Antarctica was a crisp, bright blue, illuminating the white ice and sparkling snow a light blue. Deep within this isolated realm, there lay a place, currently exploding with excited noises, which its inhabitants called "Emperor Land." Indeed, this was where a large, peaceful colony of penguins lived, their world usually tranquil as the many penguins went about their daily lives – but here today, everything was bustling with exciting activity, for mating season had fallen upon the penguins, and the young, just-matured penguins felt it most. The males fluffed their beautiful, slick feathers, puffed out their large, white chests, and walked confidently to the females their hearts so desired to love, and make an egg with. The females looked them over, some shy as the males sang sweetly to them, their grand voices echoing off of the tall ice mountains surrounding their home, and some played around with the boy – sometimes acting interested, sometimes not, even though they themselves loved the boy with all her heart, and would suddenly turn and sing back to the male – creating the binding ceremony that mated the penguin pair. For life.

The older penguins, most of them parents of those looking for their lifelong mates, watched with large smiles spreading across their beaks, many of the mothers' eyes filling with icy tears that darkened their sleek cheeks as they fell with happiness as their sons and daughters approached to show them their new mates. One such couple stood with their friends, Maurice and Michelle, their flippers touching, as if humans holding hands.

"Remember when we were like that, baby? All young and innocent and just looking for love?" The female of this pair, Norma Jean said to her mate, Memphis, smiling as tiny tears welled up in the corners of her soft, brown eyes. The male Emperor chuckled, nuzzling the top of his mate's head with the tip of his beak tenderly.

"How could I ever forget looking for the most beautiful Emperor in the entire colony, and finding her in my friend?" Memphis said, giving his wife a wide smile, his heart just melting at the tinkling laugh Norma Jean gave at his comment, and she nuzzled him back, giving his cheek a penguin-kiss.

"And now, our baby's all grown up and looking for his very own true love." Norma Jean cried, becoming almost happily hysterical at this thought. Memphis smiled even wider as he looked into the penguin colony, knowing his little one would soon be the happiest young man in the world.

"Yes. Yes, he is."

Further away in the lands, near the deep blue oceans that surrounded them, a lone, young male Emperor penguin stood on the edge of an ice cliff, looking to the distance vaguely. He often came here to think, for when you have about three hundred of your friends all chattering at once, it was a talent to even process the simplest thought. And here, it was quiet, and allowed him to free up his mind, and sometimes, just to dance to his heart's content, or until his toes tired.

This penguin, although he didn't think so, was very special. His god, the Great 'Guin, had blessed upon him a different talent, other than singing out his Heartsong, while he was still sleeping inside of his egg. This talent was tap-dancing. Tap-dancing his heart and soul to the rest of the world, but for the longest time, he had been viciously ridiculed and rejected by the others of his generation…all except for a single penguin that had kept his very heart in her flippers ever since he was born – his beautiful Gloria.

Mumble blinked his deep blue eyes and smiled at the thought of the most beautiful penguin on the planet – well, besides his mama. Gloria was slender and sleek, and her eyes were the softest brown, and her voice…her beautiful, soft voice would often just melt his heart.

Mumble closed his eyes and sighed to himself, the smile stretching across his beak into a wide grin. Just the thought of his beautiful Gloria made his own heart want to dance to her beautiful voice in song. He pictured her beautiful face, smiling at him as the fish came back to the oceans and everything was at peace once more…

He sighed once more, sadly this time, his chest heaving, then decreasing heavily, and his fluffy head bent downward to see his rippling reflection in the vast blue waters blow him. Even though he had already pledged his heart to Gloria, dancing out her song to her, the mating ritual was interrupted by Noah, the elderly leader of Emperor Land. He was then banished from his home, the old penguin believing his other talent was causing the loss of all the fish.

That was now a year ago, and as he thought about it, he realized that he was at the false prison, in which he saw the aliens, for a very, very long time. He had lost count of the days in there, and he didn't even want to try and fathom how long he was in there. It was like torture, to be gawked at, to be the only Emperor there…to never again see the faces of his mother, of his father, of his friends…of his Gloria…

But now that mating season was upon them, and as a tempestuous year passed, he knew that Gloria had realized that she had many different options in the other males of their generation. Mumble knew that he wasn't the most handsome – his head and shoulders were still covered with fluff – and he certainly was not the best singer. There were others, there always were. Even though he loved her with all his heart, and then some…he just wasn't good enough…

"Hey, what are you doing up here? I thought you'd be joining everyone." A familiar, wonderful voice said behind him. Mumble jumped, extremely startled, and whirled around, eyes wide. Standing behind him, alone, was Gloria. Her expression was a mixture of confusion and compassion. Mumble stared at her for a moment, his mind racing, before he found his slightly trembling voice, his stomach falling to rest somewhere beside his, surprisingly still, feet, his heart beating rather quickly.

"Oh…oh, Gloria. I was, uh…er, just…" the young male penguin tried to find some sort of alibi, when all he wanted to do was ask her to be his…or, him to be hers, whichever she'd prefer. He dare not, however. Another bout of rejection was something he wouldn't be able to handle well. He could just imagine Gloria smiling sympathetically and telling him that she had found someone else, that they could still be friends if he'd like. However, if she wanted to mate with someone else, he loved her enough to let her go.

His throat seeming to tighten as these thoughts rushed through his head; Mumble turned entirely around and took a few steps towards Gloria, who wore an amused smile. He gave her a friendly, shy smile, trying not to seem awkward.

"I know. It's chaos down there. Lovelace just wants peace and quiet, and even Ramon admitted it's a ruckus." She said. This caused laughter from both young penguins, knowing that hyperactive Ramon was never bothered by all the chattering, before Mumble looked away, awkwardly, trying to think of what to say next, something that wouldn't give him away, but wouldn't push her away, either.

"I…I was looking for you. I didn't see you down there. I thought you might be having fun with everyone." Gloria admitted, clearing her throat a bit, and bending over a little, looking into Mumble's downy face. He started, and spoke, his voice trembling.

"Oh…I…I just like coming up here." Mumble said, turning back to the water. Gloria walked towards him.

"I'm just wondering, but why?" She asked softly, soon standing beside him. Mumble's feathered body seemed to prickle as she stood next to him as he suppressed a shudder. It wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't bad, either.

"Well, when I come here, it helps me to think. And sometimes, dance, y'know, just by myself." He explained, giving a half-hearted shrug. Gloria nodded in understanding, looking out to the world beyond their own.

"I see what you mean. But everyone's having the time of their lives down there, and we're planning a big party afterwards. You should come down…" she said imploringly, standing beside him and giving him a sweet smile. Mumble had to clear his throat nervously to keep from blurting out his biggest wish to her. He looked back to the ocean, and nervously took a step sideways, inching closer to Gloria. She noticed this out of the corner of her eye, and smiled to herself. Pretending to hum quietly, and not notice, she waited until Mumble was only an inch or so away before she too took a step sideways. The two then were touching, and they both laughed.

"Cold, huh, Fuzzface?" Gloria teased gently.

"A little." Mumble admitted, although he was perfectly fine, and wasn't cold at all. But being this close to Gloria made his heart leap around in his chest.

"What I wouldn't have given to be here when I was…" Mumble said thoughtfully, almost to himself, before cutting himself off sharply. Gloria looked at him, and finished quietly for him.

"In that place?"

"Yeah. I…I was really lonely in there. I thought I was going to lose my mind in there. I know Noah kicked me out, but all I wanted to do was to go home." He sighed, bending his head and blinking, tears coming to his eyes at the thought of the terrible place. Gloria was quiet for a moment, before she spoke softly, almost in a whisper.

"I…I really did miss you, Mumble. I thought I'd never see you again. Ramon and Lovelace and the others told everyone what you had done, but no one believed them. But…but I did. I knew what you had done." She said, and then she looked at him, into his eyes. "I know what I said hurt you. I…"

"No. No, no." Mumble said, cutting her off gently. "I'm sorry. I really do love your singing, and have never thought it nana-tootsie, or frou-frou, or whatever else I called it that day. I only said that to drive you away, because…well, I did almost die out there. I never wanted you to get hurt. I thought I would swim myself to death." Mumble said, giving a small chuckle, attempting to get a laugh out of Gloria, but she remained silent. He coughed covertly, knowing they had just slipped into another awkward moment.

"I came to realize that, after you were gone." She admitted. "I knew that you would never say those things and mean them. But I was so stuck-up, I…" she trailed off, obviously at loss for how to continue. Mumble was silent for a moment; the only noises the calm splashing of the ocean on the icy banks, and the distant chatter of their clan members. Mumble gulped, wanting to stop himself before the question was asked, but by the time he closed his beak, his words were already heard.

"Why didn't you choose a mate?"

Time itself seemed to freeze with the iciness that surrounded the two. Gloria froze and tensed up beside him. Mumble immediately stepped away from her, regretting asking the question quite deeply.

"Gloria, I'm sorry…I really didn't, I…" Mumble stammered, trying to apologize quickly, but the female penguin only turned away from the waters and began to head back to the colony.

"I'm going to go down and see what's going on. I'll see you later, Mumble." There was a flat tone in her voice as she gracefully collapsed onto her belly and slid down the hill towards the clan. Mumble slightly shook his head, and then bent it, his beak touching his chest, feeling so stupid and contemptible…


	2. Fish In His Beak

**Part Two. That is all. :) **

**~Cel  
**

Gloria walked slowly towards some female penguins she was friends with, wanting to distract her mind from what Mumble had just said.

"Hey, Lily. Hey, Erin." She said, trying to sound as if everything was okay, when she knew it wasn't. Both girls were standing beside handsome and muscular male penguins, giggling and making goo-goo eyes up at them. Gloria fought the urge to roll her own eyes, putting on a forced smile to the two girls and their new husbands.

"Oh, hey, Gloria!" Erin said, flashing her a large smile. "You remember Zack, from singing class, right?" Erin touched her beak to Zack's shoulder, and he gave a friendly wink down at Gloria, who said, "Hey, Zack."

Lily giggled girlishly as Gloria turned to greet her. "Hi, Lily. Is that you, James?" She asked, recognizing the male.

"Yup, sure is." James said, laughing deeply. Lily giggled again.

"So, where is he?" Erin asked. Gloria stiffened and pretended not to know.

"Where's who?"

"Oh, come on, Gloria. Your mate! The one who has pledged his heart and soul to you! We all are dying to know who it is!" Erin said, her eyes flashing with the hope of getting some good gossip. Gloria silently cursed Erin for putting her on the spot like that, for now she had the full, undivided attention of the two penguin pairs, as well as a few passerby.

"Um, well…I…really haven't chosen yet." She admitted, with as much gently applied force as she could, sticking her beak in the air. Erin and Lily both gave overly dramatic gasps.

"You haven't chosen yet? But Gloria, mating day is almost over! We're all going to the party tonight, and we want to see you there with him! You can't go another year without choosing! Erin and I will have children by then, and we want to set up little play dates with your little one!" Lily said imploringly, her eyes wide and looking into Gloria's. Erin, a little less girlish and more serious then Lily, nodded in agreement.

"Lily's right, Glo'. You said it yourself, that you just wanted to wait until he, maybe, came back. Well, he's back now. Now go, and see him!" Erin said, ending her sentence in a fierce whisper with a friendly wink. Zack and James laughed to each other.

"Little fuzzball won't know what hit him." Zack chortled. Back then, it would have been mean, but now, it was gentle teasing about the young penguin.

"Who?" Gloria pretended again, although she knew exactly who the two girls and their husbands were talking about.

"Mumb-!" Erin and Lily both hissed in unison, when they suddenly cut off, their eyes growing wide. Zack and James both tensed as a shadow fell over them. Gloria inhaled slowly, dreading who it was, and slowly turned.

"Gloria, my dear – would you come with me for a moment? Excuse me, young ones." Noah said softly, his crackling old voice gentle, his brown eyes soft. Gloria was still rather intimidated by the tall leader of the clan, and she bent her head a little.

"O-of course, Noah." She said softly and slowly, wondering why he needed to see her. She didn't do anything wrong, to her knowledge, but nevertheless, she followed the elder as he lead her away.

"Bye, Gloria. See you at the party tonight." Erin said in goodbye, and Gloria gave the four a small smile over her shoulder, then looked down at her feet as she followed Noah.

The party. She always fantasized, in her chickhood days, about going up there, on top of a huge iceberg, with the green, blue, and purple Aurora Australias dancing above her head in the night sky, singing with her one true love. It wasn't the iceberg on which the graduation concert was held. No one set foot on it until the night of mating day, stayed there all night, and then it remained dormant until next mating day. During the concert, many penguin pairs would go up and sing to their audience. At different times, four or five couples would sneak off at a time to…well, you know. After that was all said and done, they would return, and the next five couples would depart for a few moments.

Gloria wished she could attend that party with all her friends…with her love. But she didn't know what to do. Yes, she could practically have any guy she wanted. She was beautiful enough, and her voice was glorious, but she only wanted one guy. Her Mumble.

However, what she wondered was – what if Mumble didn't want her anymore? She knew he had only said those things before to push her away and keep her safe, but time and time again, she would roll those words around in her head…

"Gloria, I'm a particular kind of guy…who needs his own space…"

"I'm just not up for a serious relationship right now…"

"Right there's your problem! You think you're irresistible, don't you?"

What if, at first, he really meant it? What if…he didn't want a girl like her?

Gloria suddenly looked up, almost bumping into Noah. She quickly stopped walking before she did, and the old penguin looked down at her.

"Come, young one. Tell me what you see." He said gently, moving aside to let her see. They had climbed to the top of a large ice hill, looking down upon the shores outside of Emperor Land. Far below them, there were five Adelie penguins, all standing in a line, and a plump Rockhopper penguin. They were all watching as an Emperor male paced back and forth in front of them, trying to recite his enticing lines of love to see which one would work best. He gave the others an annoyed look as they laughed at him and his overly cheesy line.

"Guys, please," Gloria could hear him say. "How about this one: I know that I may be pretty different then other guys, but all I have ever wanted to do is to be yours. What do you say?"

But the other guys didn't say anything. They were rolling around, holding their sides with their flippers and laughing their feathers off. Even Lovelace was trying to suppress a laugh. Mumble rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha. Thanks guys." He said dryly, as the Amigos all attempted to apologize through their laughter. Gloria's heart seemed to snap in two as Noah looked expectantly down at her.

"I would have thought the ritual would be completed. After all, it was you who came to me and asked me to allow him back into the clan." Noah said softly. Gloria listened, but didn't nod or do anything else. She merely watched Mumble as he imploringly tried to get the Amigo's attention, with futile results. She knew that they thought he could have her easily, without tacky lines or witty remarks. He only needed to dance to her song.

And they were right.

"I…I just…what if he doesn't want me? I'm sure there are plenty of other girls wanting to mate with the hero of Emperor Land, the savior of the penguins from starvation." Gloria said dryly, sounding quite irritated. How could Noah still be so naïve, just to think that it would be that easy?

"But my dear girl, who else would he want? I can see it in his eyes. You're his one and only true love. Yesterday is gone, and we know not what will happen tomorrow. But today…today cannot be wasted. The Great 'Guin promises no one tomorrow. That is why each day must be cherished. We must waste time not, surely over debate." Noah said wisely, and Gloria could see the truth within the words.

"Why would you care about him, Noah? You despised his differences." Gloria said, casting a look up at him. Noah sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I was the fool, I know that. I will forever regret being the man I was to him. But it was him who taught me to see the truth – no person can be the same as another, and one minor difference can change our world. I do hope to see him married one day, and a father. I can tell he will be a good one." He winked, almost slyly. Gloria blinked, and questioned what she had been wondering for quite awhile.

"Noah, did you ever have a mate? Where is she?" She asked softly, and Noah chuckled.

"My dear girl, that is why I wanted to see you. You see, many, many years ago, when I was a young leader; it was time for us to choose our own mate. Ever since I was a child, I had loved one, and only one – Galadriel. Gala was a beautiful woman. I knew her Heartsong, as she did mine. However, I debated heavily on which you are now, with Mumble. And that is what cost me my love. Gala sang to another, Edward, and they became mates. Later in life, I asked her why she didn't choose me, and it was because I never spoke up. She kept waiting, and waiting, for she loved me as well, but she had waited too long." Noah finished his story with a great air of sadness.

"She died the year before you and Mumble's generation. Sadly, I am the last one from our generation, and every day, I wish I had told her. Then, perhaps, things would have been different. Perhaps I would have been different. Gloria, I tell you this story in hopes that you will not make the mistake I did. Perhaps Mumble won't find another, but he will be quite lonely for the rest of his life, waiting for you to ask him…or for him to ask you. Approach him, and see."

Gloria smiled widely up at Noah. "Thank you, Noah." The elder nodded down at her, smiling back.

"Go on, the day is almost over. I hear the party is to be quite spectacular tonight." He gave Gloria a sly wink, and she gave a small giggle before departing, leaving the elder standing upon the cliff, wondering if his Gala was watching this with a smile upon her beak…

"C'mon, amigo. Go on out there, find her, and tell her how you feel. No mas cheesy lines." Ramon said, giving Mumble a push in the small of his back.

"Ramon!" Mumble said sharply. "I can't! I don't want to embarrass her, or myself. I can't…I can't do that again." He sighed, bending his head.

"Mumble, your amour is waiting." Nestor said softly, his brother nodding beside him.

"Yes, come on, Tall Guy. It'll be okay." Raul said imploringly, while the twins nodded behind him. Mumble sighed, but then smiled to them.

"Ramon, Nestor, Raul, Lombardo, Renaldo…" he addressed each one of them. "Thanks."

"Go along, youngin'. Go, and find the love." Lovelace said, looking up at Mumble with the fathomless fiery orange eyes, smiling. Mumble smiled back, before waddling quickly towards the ocean behind them. He dove in, and the six other penguins shared a confused look, wondering what the young one could possibly be doing. Suddenly, a few moments later, Mumble clambered onto shore, and without even looking at them, in a very big hurry, he spread his flippers, quickly shook out his feathers, fluffing them up to his best, and waddled past them, flopping down onto his belly and tobogganing towards the main grounds of his home.

There was a fish in his beak.


	3. Midnight Creeps So Slowly

**Da conclusion. I hope you all liked it! **

**~Cel**

"Hey, have you guys seen Mumble?" Gloria asked her friend Seymour, and his new mate, Sabrina.

"Nope. Sorry. You seen him, baby?" Seymour asked Sabrina, who shook her head.

"Sorry, Gloria." She said.

"That's okay. Thanks guys, I'll…see you at the party tonight." She said, waving to the two and leaving them to their own business. Those two seemed like the millionth penguins she had asked if they had seen Mumble, but no one had seen him all day. Most were surprised that the two weren't mates just yet, and that irritated Gloria. That was what she was trying to do! But what if she didn't find him before nightfall…or before he became mates with another girl…?

"Ahem."

Gloria whirled around. Although there were many chattering penguins around her, she heard his voice, and only his voice. He was standing tall behind her, his chest puffed out, and a still, silver fish clamped tightly in his beak.

"Oh, Mumble! I've been looking everywhere for you." Gloria said in relief. The day wasn't quite over yet…

Mumble shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking nervous and uncomfortable, but he soon found his voice.

"'Dis is fo' you, Glowia." He said, his voice muffled by the fish. And it was a large, fat one, too. He walked towards Gloria and extended his beak, offering her the present. Gloria was touched, and she gave him a sweet smile,

"Thank you, very much, Mumble." She said softly as she gently took the fish from his beak, and gulped it down. It tasted delicious. Mumble watched her warily, straightening. When Gloria was finished, he cleared his throat, and tried to sound strong and proud, but she could easily read the nervousness in his voice.

"Gloria, there is something I would like to tell you." He said, looking her straight in the eye. She nodded, and slightly bent towards him. "Go on."

"Well…Gloria, I've always wanted to tell you…" He took a deep breath, and began, "Ever since I met you, I knew that you were the most beautiful and glorious penguin I've ever seen. Your voice is like the Great 'Guin's mate herself singing, and I know that I'm just a toe-tapping, fuzzy, song-less guy, but I…I love you. I always have, and I always will, no matter what, or who, you decide to choose." He finished with his voice trembling, trying to keep the tears away. Gloria didn't even try to keep hers back as they pricked her eyes. Her heart seemed to melt at these words.

"You…you love me." She whispered, smiling widely. Mumble was comforted that she was smiling, not frowning disappointedly as if she was about to tell him that it was sweet, but she was taken.

"Yes, Gloria, I do. Ever since you tapped on my egg." He said with a smile. Gloria smiled back.

"And I love you." She said softly. Mumble's eyes grew very wide, and his jaw dropped slightly.

"You…you love me?" He asked. She nodded.

"I've always wanted to tell you that." She said, looking into his eyes, her heart pounding. Mumble was smiling widely, and Gloria walked towards him.

"You're so beautiful." He said softly, and she laughed.

"I thought I was so fish?" She asked, and Mumble laughed as well, remembering that line very well. Gloria gave him another sweet smile, and took a few steps back.

"Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of those who need more then they get. Daylight deals a bad hand, to a woman who has laid too many bets." She began her song in her beautiful, heavenly voice. Mumble's heart soared far off into the heavens. She was singing to him…she wanted to be his mate…

He began to tap in the rhythm to her Heartsong. He couldn't sing with his voice, but he could with his feet.

"The mirror stares you in the face, and says, baby, 'It won't work.' You say your prayers though you don't care. You sing and you shake the…huurrrt – dance!" She exclaimed the last word, looking to Mumble. His heart pounded as he paused his dancing for only a moment, smiling lovingly at his Gloria as she continued to sing to him.

"Boogie Wonderland! Dance! Boogie Wonderland!" She sang, dancing along with him, although she couldn't match his wonderful feats of his own feet. He danced in perfect rhythm to her song, each word, each perfect note ringing in his ears and traveling down through his heart to his unstoppable toes. His dull black feet were no more than a blur as he continued to dance, his heart pounding faster then ever before. More and more bystanders began to watch, and circle them, among them Lily and James, Erin and Zack, Seymour and Sabrina. They began to form a heart-shaped circle around the two as the singing and dancing escalated and merged into a powerful release of the soul. Finally, the two were facing each other, and Gloria sang the final, beautiful note that floated out of Emperor Land, across the sea, across the forbidden lands of faraway, and into the very universe itself. She touched her beak with Mumble's, who was panting slightly, but not from tiredness. He was exhilarated, joyous, the happiest he had been in his entire life. Gloria was now his, as he was hers.

"Oh…Mumble…" she whispered, looking into his ice-blue eyes that were as beautiful as the Southern Lights themselves. He smiled widely, knowing that, from here until the end of time, everything was going to be okay, because now, he had someone to love, and that someone was his Gloria.

"C'mon…" he said softly, not wanting to break this wonderful moment, but knowing he had to. "Our folks are gonna be waiting."

The End


End file.
